Iggy's nerves
by Mufasa the Lion
Summary: Eggy. Aren't they just adorable? Embrace the fluff. Jealous Iggy, gay waiters, farting Gazzy and so much more. RNR?
1. Let's Do This

**A.N: Alright, alot of you guys picked option one. So...begins the revising. WHile I'm revising, I'll work on the next chapter too. Also, any requests of things you'd like to happen? Plot bunnies? Throw em' at me.**

**IGGY'S POV:**

**"** Iggy! Wake up already!"

I shut my eyes tighter and groaned. "Angel let me sleep." I whined. Gosh, bird kids need beauty sleep too...

"If you don't get your lazy butt out of bed and ask the darn girl out I'll-"

I cut her off. "Oh shi-" Wait...seven year old present. "Shidoodlyumpkins."

She arched an eyebrow at me and I ignored her. "I know I said I would today...but, I haven't really planned it out yet and-"

"Iggy. Ask her now. I don't care that you haven't planned anything, we already told her you were asking anyway! She likes you Ig, go for it."

"You told her! Angel- wait she likes me?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh-okay."

"Get dressed loverboy."

I sighed and stood up. I felt my way towards my closet and ran my fingers over the clothes, letting the colors bleed into my fingertips. Hmm...Nudge told me I looked good in blue once...I picked out a blue and white striped collared shirt and a pair of jeans. That should work. Now where's my- Food. Yummy, delicious, delectable food. Pancakes with bacon and eggs and sausage and orange juice...

I sighed dreamily than became very confused. Where did that thought come from? Oh wait...demon/angel mind-reader still present. "Fine. Breakfeast in an hour."

We were resting up in Dr.M's vacation home in Hawaii. Don't ask me how she got it, cause I got no clue. Angel, the Gasman, Max, Fang, Nudge,and Ella were all sitting at the talking about what had happened since we left. You see we finally did save the world. Took long enough though.

But the director was gone, no more pollution, Itex was shut down, and all there lab junk was put to good use. By no other than Jeb Batchelder.

Jeb is one of those I love you- Now I'm leaving- Now I'm dead - I'm back to life -And I'm evil - Now I'm good kind of guy ...We still don't trust him... Can you see why? And do not even thin about making a blind joke there.

I let my thoughts drift from Itex to Ella.

I can't wait to ask her out...Contrary to my words earlier, I have been planning this for awhile. And maybe, just maybe, she'll say yes.

...

...

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" I screamed like a tone-deaf concert announcer.

"JESUS, IG WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Max screamed back.

"Oops." I grinned unconvicingly at her.

She grumbled under her breath and I rolled my eyes. Someones time of the month...

"Just eat my delicious food." I said.

...

...

We had just finished eating and were all chilling around the house. Here goes nothing...

"Hey Ella, can I talk to you a sec?"

**ELLA'S POV:**

"Sure." I said shyly. My heart fluttered nervously. No those weren't butterflies...those were frickin killerbees. He held out his hand. "Take us outside?"

I smiled and remembered he couldn't see. "Let's go." I took his hand.

"Ella...I was wondering if maybe, possibly, you might want to go on a date with me?" He sounded like he was freaking out and I tried not to laugh.

"Of course I would."

He looked like he might explode. But then again, so did I.

"Cool." He stood there for I don't know how long, it could have been days, hours,years. Until Fang called out with a smirk," You two lovebirds gonna come in anytime soon? It's kinda lunchtime. I grinned and he said "We should probably go inside."

"Yeah." I agreed. And after kicking Fang, we walked inside, hand in hand.

A/N: You like? RNR.


	2. Pretty Boy Waiter

**Me: sowwy I havn't updated in so long! my computer wouldnt work so yeah... updates might not make it to fast cuz of my computer.**

**Iggy: can we get on to my date yet ? puleeeeze!**

**Me; FIIIIINNNEEEE **

**disclaima! me no own this if i owned i would be a man... DO I LOOK LLIKE JAMES PATTERSON?**

Iggy's p.o.v: ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgo- IGGY! "Wha-at"! I yelped jumping about a foot in the air. If you don't stop saying "oh god " I will tie you to a tree and Nudge and I will... She trailed off making me shiver slightly. I know she's only a 6, I mean 7 , year old mindreading girl but still...I blinked trying, for the hundredth time to see through white haze surrounding my field of errr, vision?

There was abrubtly a knock on my door, " Iggy", a sweet voice called, wait no, sang out to me. Is it time to go yet? I heard a nervous swish of air as she brushed her hair away from her eyes.

Grinning slightly to myself I called back " Come on in, we'll leave in a minute ... first I have to get the evil mindreading demon known by the name of Angel out of my room."

She gave a knowing laugh " I know what _that_ feels like " she said smiling slightly. "well come on , we better get going before she and Nudge tie me to a tree ".

She chuckled again and called "see ya Angel" over her shoulder before turning to go down the hall.

I followed quickly and soon we were out the door into the car ( I'd gotten my liscence a few months ago) and on our way to this new Italian place called "Winged Angels", ironic huh?

My palms were sweating as we got out of the car, instinctively I took her hand . She flashed me a smile and I relaxed slightly.

On the outside, the restruant was well _I _couldn't see, but by her sudden gasp I'm guessing the inside was even more so.

"Ella?" "Yes Iggy?" "what does it look like" I spoke softly, feeling a little unsure of myself.

" Oh, It's beautiful Iggs, Theres garlands of ivy trailing down the walls and a fountain of rushing water covering the whole wall over there. Oh, and the tables are dainty like little butterflies and a man is playing a violin in corner on a little stage over there and..." Her melodious voice trailed off and made me want to see for myself what awed her so.

I heard a waiter walk up and ask " Table for two?" with a strong French accent. " Yes, please" I replied hanging on to Ella's hand as she followed the waiter.

I heard the scrape of chair on the ground and automatically pulled mine out and sat down too.

"What's on the menu", I questioned feeling a little stupid for having to ask such a question.

Hmm... she replied. "Ooh! Your'e getting the raviouli , my mom tried it once and said It was the best she'd ever tasted"." I don't get a choice do I " I said wryly. " Nope" she said popping the p at the end.

"hello I'm Justin and I will be your server this evening , anything to drink pretty lady?"

I froze when she giggled "yes please".

Oh, crap

**A/N: cliffie ! muhahahah reveiws will make me update! I already have the next chapter made and you won't get it if you don't reveiw!**

**I'm evil aren't I.**

**Iggy: -**

**me: don't answer that.**

**RNR**


	3. Will You Just Shut Up?

**A/N: hey sorry the first chapter of this is so messed up with mistakes , i'll try to fix it eventually. thank you much to all of u that reveiwed! give me some ideas in your reveiws please!i need more pot bunnies if u want me to continiue! thanks:)**

**dissin 'da' claima:i do not own maximum ride, ella ,iggy,or raviouli **

**on with the story!**

How dare he! Flirting with my Ella, who I was pretty sure I was in love with. Did that sound weird to you? Cause it did to me.

The second I'd heard "pretty boy waiter I'll flirt with anything in a skirt's " voice I'd tensed up, expecting him to keep it up with flirting and forget all about me.

But after a while I sensed that he had stopped talking and was most likely staring at me. Crap, now I'd have to explain the whole "yeah, I'm blind" bit.

I sighed and shifted in my seat waiting for him to ask me what I wanted to drink. "Ummm , excuse me sir?" His voice sounded through my haze of thoughts and turned my head in his general direction.

"Yes ", I replied my tone cold.

" I er, what do you want to drink"? "I'll take a coke."

" O-ok, um excuse one more question sir, are you blind? If you're not please don't take offense it's just that..."

"It's alright" I replied my tone sounding silky and venomous. Wow I'd have to learn to do that again,maybe use it on Max...

Oh Yeah! "Pretty boy waiter I'll flirt with anything in a skirt" needed an answer. I like that name ,I'll call him that from now on.

Focus Iggy! "yeah, I am blind. anything wrong with that?"_ yeah I'm a blind mutant bird avian hybrid with wings something wrong with that?_

Speaking er thinking of wings mine were annoying the crap out of me at the moment. Dang, I'll have to stretch later.

"S-sir , and the lovely lady of course, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment."

-sigh- This was going to be a long date

**sorry its short, mostly a space filler but hope i made u happy!ill TRY to update saturday! keep rnr ing REVEIW!**


	4. The Big Moment

**A/N: HEY sorry it took so long to update , i was on vacation and on top of that my computer doesn't work half the time. But i will try to update more im not sure if i'll continue my other stories or not but if you want me to reveiw! **

**Iggy's p.o.v**

**"I**ggy?"

"Huh, oh ,wait what?" I'd been so lost in my thoughts of ways that I could kill "Pretty boy waiter I'll flirt with anything in a skirt" using a butter knife that I guessed I had zoned out for a second.

She giggled lightly and I felt my heart grow weightless at the sound.

"I- I was wondering if you..." She trailed off and I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"If I would what?" " If you would maybe..If ?"

Ok ,that sorta got me off track a second there. She _wanted_ me to kiss her? And she didn't like the waiter!

AWSOME!

I didn't know entirely what to say so I answered with a question. " Is this _only_ about the waiter? Or do you just want to ..."

She was silent.

"We-ell." she stammered a bit, trying to gather her thoughts I think.

"Well, she started again her voice growing confidence, It may not be _all_ about the waiter. He seemed nice at first but I saw him making out with a cook a second ago and I happen to like you much better."

Am I in heaven or what!

Ella , the sweet goddess of beauty ( I think I don't know with the blind thing and..I'm just gonna shut up now) actually liked ME. Well only one thing to say to this...!( **A/N: if you can guess what that means u get cookies!) **Wait a second...did I just say that out loud?

"umm ok?" she said. "I really did not mean to say that out loud ."I managed to stammer.

She chuckled "is alright."

"Sooooo" I managed to say and I sounded pretty suave if I do say so myself," Does that mean I can still go for that kiss?" OK now I admit it , that sounded frickin hot!

"Hmmm , let me think" I heard some rustling and then something soft and sweet press against my lips, let me repeat, AWSOME ...!

Ella the amazing super wicked awsome amazingtastical Ella was kissing ME! ok , replace these slots with all the fangirl squealing you want cuz this was, as Nudge would say, Ah-maz-ing!

And cue the screaming!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ok I'm done.

And all this time I've been frozen with shock. But you know what I did next?

I kissed her back.

**A/N: ok , are you happy? THey finally kissed! *does happy dance in chair* but don't worry...this will be continued! Mwahhahahahahah!A thanks to my beta because I just got her and this is the first chapter she helped with:) (even though I still have to send it to her ) i know she'll do great:):)**

**next chapter three words... Truth or Dare!Mwahahaha**

**reveiw, please the little blue button is so lonely and cold. oh and I was serious about that phrase Iggy said with the a.n beside it . guess what it means please! (hint: it's REALLY random)**

**oh and iggyandfangrockmysocks I promise i will put isabella in the next chapter warning:u will be weird:)wow this is long so...**

**REVEIW!**


	5. Thanks Nudge Channel

**A/N: Hey guys! I got a new laptop so I can stay on the computer a lot longer now so expect more frequent updates! Here be the chapter!**

**Iggy: She doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

We decided to go home after we er , well let's just say that the cook is scared of us now. Anyways, as I entered the house with Ella's soft hand still enclosed in my own I smiled widely and felt my fingers being brought up to her face to show that she was too.

I heard gasps from quite a few people when we entered the living room. Annoyed I said," What? You never saw a couple hold hands before?"

"Sorry Igs." Echoed around the room.

"Yeah, whatever ." Was my genious response.

"Come over here." Max said. "Nudge has decided that instead of doing all the things that would give us joy in life should be tossed aside and instead we have to play Truth or Dare."

Well somebody wasn't happy. Moaning I let Ella drag me over to the couch and gasped slightly as she plopped herself in my lap. Well then. Yup, I'm cool with this arrangement.

I'd bet anything that Max and Fang were in this same position, except Fang had a ticked off girlfriend in his lap.

Max P.O.V

Once we were all settled with me in Fang's lap and Ella in Iggy's Nudge started the dreaded game.

"Hmm Fang, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Ha I knew it!

"I dare you to do 2 minutes in the closet with Iggy _and_ the Gasman."

"Who knew you had it in you." Was all he replied while pushing me gently off his lap.

The other two who were participating in said dare were groaning and saying "Why us! "

Laughing I guided them all into the nearest closet, which happened to be the smallest. I needed to remember to thank Nudge for that later. It wasn't maybe 2 seconds late when Fang shouted "Dude get the **** off me!"

It was a record time of 1 minute later when both Fang and Iggy both yelled "Gazzy!"

A muted "Sorry" followed by thumps and groans followed. Ewwwww, get your mind out of the gutter people!

A second later I opened the closet door gagging slightly as Gazzy's trademark scent hit me…hard.

"Ok Fang!" Nudge said happily. "Your turn!"

He looked around the room with an evil glint in his eye. Iggy , Truth or Dare?

"Um…I pick…

**A/N: Mwahhahahah cliffy! Sorry it's so short but I've been busy…Following chapters will be longer! I promise! Oh, and Iggyandfangrockmysocks I didn't have time to write the rest of this so you will most definetly be in here soon! REVIEW!**


	6. Creepy children

**A/N: Hey guys! Just so ya know I started a Fictionpress account under the name zanna123 if you want to check to my story! On with the chapter!**

**Iggy: She doesn't own MR!**

Iggy pov:

"Dare." I said with a sudden sinking feeling in my stomach.

"I Dare you." He said smirking. "To go to Tess's house, propose to her and yell out " It was a dare! I never wanted it to end this way!" Then start sobbing and run back here screaming.

Oh….crap.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I stood up as fast as I could to answer it. Anything to get out of here. Max beat me to it though.

Max POV:

I opened the door to see a red-headed girl about 12 or 13 standing there with a box of… _cookies._

Cue me drooling.

She smiled brightly, "Hi, I'm Isabella and would you like to buy some cookies for a fund-raiser for my Ju-Jitsu class?"

"Uh….what kind of cookies?"

"Chocolate chip, I know that there your favorite Maximum."

At this point I didn't give a crap that she knew my name. "Sure, how much?"

She smiled again," Just one Fang and one Iggy."

"Okay!"

"MAX! GAZZY FARTED!"

Nudge's loud yelp snapped me out of my daze.

"I mean…never mind! Bye!" I said quickly before slamming the door in her face. Creepy kid…

ISABELLA POV: Aya ran up to me frowning. Isabella! You have got to stop trying to talk MR authors out of their characters!"

I pouted," But there hot!"

"No Izzy! Let's go home."

"Fine…"

3rd person POV:

Inside Maximum Ride happily sat on her boyfriend's lap munching on a hotdog, unaware that she was but a figment of JP's imagination.

**An: Can you tell I was bored?**


	7. READREADREADREADREAD

**A/N: So...I was looking back on this story the other day and I realized how awful it is. And I also realized how bad I am at updating things. I need you guy's opinion on this though. **

**Option 1: Redo the story with better grammar, more updates, and a decent story line.**

**Option 2: Delete this story.**

**Option 3: Give this story up for adoption**

**So, what do you guys think? I need your opinions! Tell me! And if you pick the first one, I promise to try harder and not be such a lazy person at editing and updating. Thanks guys! Love you all:D And...SHAMELESS ADVERTISING MOMENT! Follow me on Twitter(; JuicyJuicce**

**Dont question my nickname...bestfriend gave it to me:P **

**RNR**


	8. Option One It Is

**A/N: Option one it is. I remade chapter one, just uploaded it. I suggest you go read it. And thanks to the guys who haven't given up on this story. Love you all. Tell me what you think of the remake, there's barely any original content in it. And now, the story will continue like normal. RNR?**


End file.
